Gavin Park
Gavin Park was a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart. Initially part of the Real Estate Division, he was later transferred to Special Projects. Biography Working against Lilah Gavin had a running competition with Lilah Morgan. He sought to rise through the firm by overthrowing her and removing his biggest competition. As such, he replaced Lindsey McDonald as Lilah's company rival, although he tended to focus on attempting to hamper Angel exclusively through legal means—such as threatening to take the Hyperion Hotel from him by accusing him of lease violations—rather than the more mystical methods of attack used by Lindsey and Lilah. This method however failed when Lilah employed a graphics artist and forger named Carter Williams to help her sort out the housing authorities, foiling Gavin's plans simply because of their on-going war between them. Some time later, Gavin brutally beat Lilah during an argument after he was infected with a mystical misogyny from the half-demon Billy Blim who was recently released from a prison dimension by Lilah's efforts, only for Gavin to be thanked. Gavin's greatest success was installing surveillance equipment in the Hyperion to spy on Team Angel, allowing them to discover the current existence of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz and Angel's son Connor. However, these devices were eventually discovered and rendered useless when Lorne- who possessed hearing sensitive enough to hear the hums generated by the devices- moved in. He also lacked the confidence of his peers when directly confronted with Angel; while Lindsey and Lilah were always able to at least feign control as they were confident that Angel wouldn't hurt them, Gavin was far more willing to talk when faced with just the possibility that Angel would torture him. Working for Lilah Gavin seemed to be on the verge of victory after revealing her relationship with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and convincing their boss Linwood Murrow to review her work with the goal of her termination. At the review, he showed smug confidence as he belittled her and made it clear that he already considered himself the winner, only to discover that Lilah had gone straight to the Senior Partners and received permission to behead Linwood, leaving Gavin to clean up his decapitated head. She became "Head of Special Projects" (effectively becoming his boss), and Gavin became more taciturn. Death and Re-animation When the The Beast began massacring everyone at Wolfram & Hart, Gavin attempted to escape through a secret passage but was ultimately found and killed by The Beast, but was then re-animated as a zombie by Wolfram & Hart as part of an apparent defense mechanism. The zombie Gavin then attacked Team Angel along with every other other zombie before he was eliminated by Charles Gunn, who decapitated him and claimed that he didn't like seeing somebody he knew in that condition no matter how much he disliked Gavin. Though it's not confirmed by the show, since Gavin was killed within the Wolfram & Hart office, it's likely that after his death his soul was tortured by Matthias Pavayne before being sent to Hell, just like all the other W&H employees killed within the building across the centuries. Personality Like most Wolfram and Hart lawyers, Gavin was highly ambitious and self-serving. He was quite competent at his job, and his fresh outlook allowed Wolfram and Hart to gain valuable intel on Angel Investigations. Compared to some of his fellows, such as Lilah Morgan and Lindsey McDonald, Gavin appears to have been more of a coward, cracking very easily under pressure from Angel. Gavin was also shown to be intensely sycophantic, never challenging the authority of his superiors and always striving to please his bosses. This was shown very clearly when he immediately began sucking up to his rival Lilah Morgan when she was promoted and became his boss. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Daniel Dae Kim. Appearances Category:Males Category:Wolfram & Hart employees Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Attorneys at law